This invention relates to mounting electrical components such as connectors to circuit boards and, more particularly, to providing latching or retaining means for holding such connectors in place.
Prior to soldering, electrical circuit components such as connectors, switches, relays and certain electronic circuit components are generally mounted on a printed circuit board by means of small bolts and nuts or rivets. In many cases, this mounting only serves to hold the respective circuit component in place during soldering in order to prevent faulty soldering connections.
Mounting with small bolts and nuts is relatively expensive and time consuming. The use of rivets requires a special tool. There is also the risk that the circuit component or the printed circuit board may break or crack due to the forces exerted thereon when securing with a rivet. This method of mounting is also relatively expensive.